RA3: Factions and Cast
This category will cover the cast of Red Alert 3, some of the cast you may recognize from previous work. This also tells about the factions you can choose Allied Nations The Allied Nations. Once a very powerful and superior to their enemies: The Soviet Union, are now losing their grip on Europe as the Soviets are advancing towards the western part of the continent. Believing the freedom and justice will prevail, they refuse to give up on Europe. They're determined to liberate Europe of the Soviets and crush them. President Howard T. Ackerman The newly elected President of the United States of America. Born on a farm in Iowa, Ackerman loves absolutely everything about his native country, from Freedom to Liberty to Apple Pie. His first act as President is to aid the Allied Nations as they try to hold onto Europe and hopefully liberate it from the Soviets. But Ackerman has a very peculiar behavior as he hates everything about the Soviet Union, and he'll make sure that the Allies win this war over the Soviets...by any means necessary. Field Marshal Robert Bingham The commanding General of the Allied Nations. Bingham has plenty of experience fighting in the field and the commanding office of the Allies and can even inform the commanders of battlefield activities. He's determined to liberate Europe and defeat the Soviets. Lt. Eva McKenna The Communications Liaison of the Allied Nations. Trained in intel from several Allied Military academies in both the United States and Europe, she can give viable information to the commanders who are leading forces in the field. Despite her overly good knowledge in war tactics, she can get off track and become flirtatious at times. Special Agent Tanya Adams A special opperations agent on loan to the Allied Nations. Tanya Adams has faced the Soviet Union in many operations. An expert in both firearms and explosives she can really help the Allies especially if she can infiltrate the enemy base. Though, she can be quite nasty to her superiors as well as the enemy. * In-Game Stats * Abilities Tanya is the best Infantry Unit for the Allied Nations, as being an expert in firearms and explosives she can eliminate infantry units and even any kind of armored units as well. Tanya can swim quite well for an infantry unit, she can attack seaborn enemies as well as structures and arsenal units. * Limitations Tanya does have quite a number of notable weaknesses. The first one is that she has limited range (in comparison to Natasha) she needs to be in medium range to use her pistols in order to eliminate infantry units, likewise with using explosives on armored units, she needs to run to the unit in order to plant the bomb. The other weakness she has is that she can be overwhelmed quite easily as a good legion of around 7 enemy units can eliminate her quite easily. * Special Ability: Time Belt Tanya's special ability is that she uses a time belt this is where she can reset a few minutes of her own time to either get out of danger or to save herself from a heavy firefight. Commander Warren Fuller Once a field soldier for the Allied Nations. Commander Warren was a part of one mission that was compromised and was eventually caught by the Soviets and imprisoned. though, he managed to escape at one point, not a day goes by for Warren that he doesn't think of the complete and utter destruction of the Soviet Union. He'll stop at nothing to defeat the Soviets and make them pay for what they have done. In Skirmish, Warren likes to use a lot of Infantry units as well as armored units. Commander Giles Price One of the newer commanders of the Allied Nations. Giles believes in his land of Britain and will do anything to make sure his native country doesn't fall to the Soviets. Giles sometimes likes to crack a joke, more or less trying to hide the fact the can become scared in the face of danger. In Skirmish, Giles likes to use the might of the Allied air units. Commander Lissette Hanley Because the Allied Nations are a bit short handed as far as commanders are concerned, they were quite eager to promote some females into the ranks. Lissette Hanley is one of them. Determined that she can command an army just as well as a man, she'll do anything to prove her statement, even if it means to destroy the enemy with extreme prejudice. In Skirmish, Lissette likes to use Spies as well as heavy bombardment units. Soviet Union Thanks in part to Cherdenko and Kurkov, the Soviet Union is a much more powerful faction as it has easily taken Eastern Europe and now have their eyes set on taking Western Europe as well, but with the emergence of the Empire of The Rising Sun they must regroup to defend their precious Motherland from the Empire. They're determined to wipe the planet clean of the capitalist Allies as well as seeing the end of this new Empire. They'll stop at nothing to make sure that the entire world is under the Socialist banner. Premier Anatoly Cherdenko The man responsible for eliminating Einstein and altering the timeline. He emerges as the new Soviet premier and now sees the opportunity to take Europe. But first he must deal with the Empire of The Rising Sun who is trying to conquer the world themselves starting with his beloved Motherland. General Nikolai Krukov The skeptical General wasn't sure at first if this time machine would work. Now in the altered timeline, he must adapt to the absence of nuclear weapons and fight the Allies and the Empire with old fashioned tactics. Krukov considers himself the hero of the Soviet Union and he'll do anything to prove himself...even if it means to betray his own people. Lieutenant Dasha Federovich The primary Soviet intel officer. Dasha has proved herself in Soviet intel and it led to her current possotion. She'll handle the communications to all of the commanders in the field and keep them up to date on what is going on. Loyal to the last to her belived union she'll stand by the commanders that are also loyal to the Union as well. Dr. Gregor Zelinsky The leading scientist of Premier Cherdenko's top secret time machine. He was there when Cherdenko eliminated Einstein, now in the alternate timeline Zelinsky will aid the Soviet Union. Even so, he feels responsible for the alternating the timeline and if things should get too out of hand, he'll do everything to redeem himself. Natasha Volkova The Soviet Union's best trained commando. Natasha Volkova has fought many battles against the Allies and has even defeated several forces in Eastern Europe. With a special issue Sniper rifle and her authority to call in an airstrike, she can instantly eliminate infnatry as well as any armored unit and structures * In-Game stats * Abilities In comparison to Tanya, Natasha can take a bit more heat from enemy units. Her special sniper rifle can allow her to eliminate infantry instantly, but unlike Tanya she can eliminate them from a safe distance. Natasha also has airstrike authority where she can paint a specific target and a bomber plane will come and eliminate the target. Natasha can also swim, however she can swim slightly faster than Tanya. * Limitations Natasha does have some weaknesses. First is when she's going against infantry, she needs time to eliminate targets meaning she can only eliminate them one at a time at most, she can't fight in close quarters because of this. The other is when she calls in an airstrike, Natasha has to paint a target in order for it to be eliminated, that means if she doesn't have a substantial escort she's not going to survive when an enemy unit tries to stop her from destroying the painted target. Natasha also runs slower on the ground for the amount of armor she wears. * Special Ability: Driver Snipe Natasha'a special ability is one of the more interesting abilities. Instead of eliminating the armored unit completely, she can disable it, allowing a friendly unit to take it over, so it effectively becomes your unit. Commander Oleg Vodnik A lowly Conscript that has risen up in the Ranks to become a commander. Oleg is predetermined to prove himself a worthy commander. Because of his determined to prove himself, he has developed a disliking of losing and reacts to defeat quite harshly. In Skirmish, he likes to use a lot of armored divisions. Commander Nikolai Moskvin One of the other prime commanders of the Soviet Union. Nikolai was one of the few survivors of the surprise attack from the Empire of The Rising Sun as they attack ed the Soviet Union. He has a desire for revenge against the Empire, and wants to have enough of it left to defeat the Allies. He also sufers from a small case of multiple personality disorder, and doesn't enjoy being told what to do by other commanders (especially Allied Commanders). In Skirmish, Moskvin relies heavily on Tesla Technology and even Top Secret Protocols. Commander Zhana Agonskaya Because this is "The People's Army", the Soviet Union doesn't discriminate when it comes to gender, the Soviet Union also has female commanders. One of the more notable is Zhana. Dedicated to help her precious motherland in their cause. She'll do whatever is necessary to make the Union proud of her. In Skirmish, Zhana is the Soviet Union's answer to Giles. Because she'll use the Soviet Air units. Empire of The Rising Sun Created as a result of unintended consequences caused by Cherdenko's meddling with the space-time continuum. Japan has secretly re-created their homeland and has persuaded several countries in Asia and the Pacific to join them, creating the Empire of The Rising Sun. The people look upon their Emperor: Yoshiro as a living god and is determined to realize his vision which is to conquer the world. Emperor Yoshiro The ruler of the New Empire. Yoshiro has resurrected Japan with help from his son: Crown Prince Tatsu. He believes that it's his Empire's "Divine Destiny" to conquer the world, and he'll do absolutely everything to realize his vision. Crown Prince Tatsu The son of Emperor Yoshiro. He has helped his father resurrect Japan with his very own Nanotechnology which he believes to be far superior to that of both the Allies and the Soviets. Though, his fascination with technology can sometimes clash with his father's old-fashioned state of mind and tactics. Suki Toyama The intel officer to the Empire. Suki's family has served the Emperor for many generations and it was her destiny to serve the Emperor on his campaign for the world. though she keeps her professional and private lives separate very well and she apparently like to be around strong commanders. Yuriko Matsui A young schoolgirl who was taken away from her parents. She was a part of a top secret weapon project overseen by Emperor Yoshiro. Yuriko (code named Yuriko Omega) was experimented on and was trained to use her brain as a deadly weapon. Though, her rough childhood as well as her being separated from her parents has resulted in Yuriko to burden on eternal anger and hate. * In-Game Stats * Abilities Yuriko is the fastest commando unit in the game. Instead of using a conventional weapon, Yuriko uses her mind to fight and defeat her enemies as she can disable them while draining the life out of them. Her mind powers can also give her good mobility across either dry land or across water without slowing down. * Limitations Yuriko may be the fastest commando, but she's not the best. She can't take a lot of heat and it doesn't take much to overwhelm her. a good number of even basic infantry can defeat her with ease. Because she doesn't use a weapon, she's not very good on defense. Her other weakness is that she can only attack one unit at a time, during this time she's vulnerable to other units. * Special Ability: Psychokendtic Burst Yuriko's special ability is to compensate for her limitation of attacking only one unit at a time, it takes a while to charge up, but one she releases this ability it'll instantly eliminate any unit within range. Commander Shinzo Nagama Coming from the Iga Province. Shinzo was trained in the ways of Ninjutsu, he joins the Empire in order to prove his art of Ninjutsu is to have the edge over their enemies. Shinzo is a clam person and likes an honorable battle and treats his opponents the same way he wishes to be treated. In Skirmish, Shinzo will use a lot of Shinobi. He won';t be hesitant to use some armored units as well. Commander Kenji Tenzai Coming from a long line of engineers that build mechanized robots, Kenji has become the first of his family to join the Japanese military to use his family's mechanized units in battle. Kenji is also very sure of himself and will mock his opponent and holds them with low regard. In Skirmish, he'll use a lot of armored units, just like Oleg will. Commander Naomi Shirada Born on a Shogun Battleship. Naomi's family has been in the Japanese Navy for many generations. As being the current generation, she'll show the Empire that her family's Naval genes is the key to the Emperor's vision to conquer the world. Naomi suffers from a minor case of fits of anger and rage and can be quite problematic to work with from time to time. In Skirmish, Naomi will show off her family's pride and built a lot of naval units.